Smutty Sinnoh Adventure
by AShadowOfMyFormerSelf
Summary: A story based off of my adventure through Sinnoh. With some added smut, of course.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing a new story, and it takes place in the Sinnoh Region. The twist from my normal stories is that it will be based off of my progress through the story, rather than the story being made out of requests.

People still can request, but they will only be for the Pokémon I catch. I decide what happens after.

You can also specially request certain trainers, meaning you can have me go out of my way to battle a specific trainer just to write a chapter on the battle. My starter will be Chimchar. And "Barry" (My rival, how creative) will be Dawn's (My character, even more creative) friend with benefits.

NOTE: Certain things I write are IMPOSSIBLE in the game, like losing a gym battle, but getting the badge regardless.

SPOILER ALERT AHEAD (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

There will eventually be a chapter right before the league with Infernape. Or after. I haven't decided yet. I have decided that it WILL be there, and there is no changing it.


	2. Choose wisely

Smutty Sinnoh Adventure

Dawn woke up, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She just threw on her clothes from the day before, because she wasn't planning on going anywhere. A faint smell could be detected, coming from downstairs. She followed it, and she saw her mom in the kitchen, making…

"PANCAKES!" She shouted.

She ran into the kitchen, almost breaking the T.V. in the process.

"Yes, there are pancakes, now calm down."

"Okay Mom."

When her mom finished making the pancakes and placed some in front of her, she ate faster than a Ninjask can move.

"Honey, slow down or you'll choke."

But Dawn was already done and racing out the door, as she had just remembered she was supposed to meet Barry at his house today.

She ran towards his house, and collided with Barry, who was moving as fast, if not faster, than she was.

"Sorry Dawn. I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, I just remembered we were supposed to meet up today."

"Yep. I'll show you what it is about. Follow me."

So she did. He led her towards the sign on the little dirt path, turned left, and they exited the small town.

"Here it is," he said.

"What is it," she asked, extremely confused as to what he wanted to show her.

"This little grass patch here." He responded excitedly, "We could-"

She immediately interrupted him "I am NOT going to go into that grass, because we both know what could happen."

"Yeah, but if we move quickly, we could make it to Sandgem without running into a Pokémon."

"It's not happening."

"Fine. I'll go." He said, just before backing up, and then bolting straight for the patch of grass.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Barry froze in his tracks.

"Now, tell me, and be honest, do you really think that would be safe?"

Barry, without turning around, responded with the simplest thing he could think of. "No."

"How about you?"

"I wasn't doing anything Professor." Dawn said.

"Wait, Professor. PROFESSOR ROWAN!" Barry immediately turned around and said "HeyProfessorIsThereAnyChanceYouCouldGiveEachOfUsAPokémonOrAtleastMeBecauseILovePokémonAndIWillAlwaysTakeCareOfThemSoPleaseGiveMeAPokémon!"

"Whoa, Barry, calm down, breathe, and try again." Dawn said.

"Okay. Professor, could you, by any chance, give each of us a Pokémon?"

"So you're telling me to give children, children that were about to recklessly endanger their lives, powerful creatures that have the ability to kill a human, because they asked me to?"

"Sorry Professor. At least give Dawn a Pokémon. She didn't do anything." Barry said, looking at his feet.

"How big of you… Very well then! I will entrust you two with Pokémon of your own."

"OhThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou!" Barry said repeatedly.

"But you have to promise you will never, ever, risk your lives like that again."

"Yes Professor." They said in unison.

Now where did I…?"

Footsteps approach from behind Rowan.

"Professor, you forgot this at the lake." An unfamiliar boy said.

"Ah, thank you Lucas. I was about to entrust these two with Pokémon."

"But Prof-" Lucas tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I know Lucas, they are rare Pokémon, but I have decided to give them to the children."  
Lucas was silent.

"Now, go ahead and choose." Rowan said.

"Dawn, you choose first, I'm practically an adult."

"Okay." She responded calmly, reaching for the ball marked that had a label in front of it with the word "Chimchar" on it.

Barry, being the troll he is, reached for the "Piplup" ball.

"Well then! We shall be on our way. Visit my lab if you need anything!" Rowan shouted as he walked away.

Barry immediately ran up to Dawn and said "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKÉMON BATTLE!"

"I accept." She said, smiling.

They both sent their Pokémon out, and Dawn went first.  
"Chimchar, use scratch"  
He listened, and scratched the tiny penguin in front of him.

"Piplup, use… uh… growl…" He said.

His Piplup made a very quiet, very cute growl.

"Awwwwwwww." Dawn said.

"It's not cute! It's scary!"

If you say so…"

And the battle went on like that, both repeating moves every time. After what seemed like an eternity, Dawn won the battle.

"Aww, you just got lucky!"

"No, I got skill!" Dawn said, laughing.

"Whatever! I'll win next time!" Barry shouted, running back to his house.

"Yeah, whatever…" Dawn whispered quietly.


End file.
